princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bran bran626
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Basicallyeveryoneexceptken.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airgrimes (Talk) 15:05, January 6, 2013 Polls Hey! You might as well go through all the schools and fix the polls. I tried but I can't get it working XD. I'm doing random wiki contributor edits and the shippings at the moment. Chinkycandie (talk) 03:08, January 26, 2013 (UTC) That's what I use for all my edits, the "source page". But everytime I delete , it makes the first name on the poll the title of the poll for some odd reason. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:54, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello again! I wanted to ask a favour since you're better at making polls than I am. How about making a poll on the home page? A poll with more than two options. Not characters since they're in their own individual schools. Maybe their favourite schools? Or favourite OP or ED theme songs hehehe. I think polls with two options is quite uncreative. That's just me though :P Chinkycandie (talk) 09:56, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I think asking questions on the U-17 is a bit icky. Previous polls on the home page were "Do you think this is Ryoga?" Yes/No. and "Who do you think will win the match?" Not much of an option if you ask me. With respect to the original series, you could do many good polls, something that is easy to answer with many options. I thought of the music since I've been working on that. The winner of favourite schools poll would be the 4 strongest schools, no doubt. You could do two polls. One on the ending themes and one of the opening themes. Boring polls with lack of options won't have much voters. It also won't make the homepage look good. PS: Nice work on the homepage. Chinkycandie (talk) 02:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) The coloured boarders make the sections look distinct. I voted on the polls :P It'll take awhile for people to notice it though. Maybe move them up a bit. I think it would work if you put the polls next to each other. It'd make it neater. Chinkycandie (talk) 05:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) When I view it, it doesn't look like that. Only the polls don't look lined up but everything else does. A few more peoploe voted on the polls at least. :) Chinkycandie (talk) 00:38, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hehehehe. It seems people prefer voting for the opening theme than the ending theme. Oh well. Its much better than yes/no polls :) Chinkycandie (talk) 00:28, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Hehehe Now that I've waited almost a month for the poll results, it seems more people like one song in the ED while there is more variety in votes for the OP. Hmm. Well at least the votes are better than previous polls we've had. Maybe in June you can make another one XD Chinkycandie (talk) 06:43, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hahahaha yeah. Your doing, my ideas. It worked and hopefully works again :D Chinkycandie (talk) 00:49, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I gotta say thanks Bran bran626 on all these polls you've done. It made me realize how many visitors we get on our wikia. A whole lot! Airgrimes (talk) 18:52, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Home Page This is a suggestion but since Prince of Tennis Music category is getting bigger and bigger (and still growing), I think we could add that to the home page with all the other categories as well as fanon/shipping. So its easier for visitors to actually find each category and help out (while some simply vandalise pages). When I haven't been contributing for a few days, I can't seem to find any of the pages I've been working on/contributed to in the wiki activity. I have to go to my "followed pages" just to find them. A lot of visitors usually only contribute to pages they can find. By the way, polls are looking good. But now the ending themes are more popular than the opening themes. We should keep the polls with simple questions with a diverse set of answers (usually more than 5 options) :) Chinkycandie (talk) 09:15, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hahahaha Yeah. I've written to Airgrimes many times and he doesn't reply to me anymore. I've made some requests to get pages deleted but he won't reply. Thanks for the addition! It'll be great for visitor to help contribute to music as well! (Hopefully no vandalism). Chinkycandie (talk) 04:57, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Just adding a suggestion, but could we move that whole box/chart filled with categories above the feature slide thing? The homepage feels a bit empty with that entire left corner blank, and personally I think it would look a bit cleaner with move. Could we also move the link to the original PoT series and add it to the feature slide? Thanks! ShikiKira (talk) 07:38, June 2, 2013 (UTC) The homepage definitely looks better now. Thanks for fixing it! ShikiKira (talk) 19:50, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I still reply to you Chinkycandie that's not true, just post at the bottom of all the posts so I can see. I've been really busy atm. Airgrimes (talk) 22:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Homepage Yeah, what you've done is okay but there is a massive space at the top of the Homepage and it doesn't look good. There's a massive space at the side too. Its less tidy than before if I'm honest despite Pic of the day being a bit silly. If you could fix the gaps. Airgrimes (talk) 18:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I've tried to see if I can fix the spacing but it can't be helped. Its a bit better I suppose though. Airgrimes (talk) 22:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks for trying to fix the empty space; I can't find what's in the coding that's making the boxes not fill it in unless it's a size thing in which everything has to be resized to accomodate for the Wikia ads. Whatever you can do to solve it, just post a reply if you need help. Bran bran626 (talk) 22:20, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Update Hey. I was thinking its time to update the homepage polls but I think we should keep the current polls somewhere as well. This is the page for it: http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:List_of_Polls. Uncreative poll in there. Just have to think of another good poll in the mean time XD Chinkycandie (talk) 06:53, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hahahaha. I'm thinking that until New Prince of Tennis ends, we shouldn't do a poll on them since previous NPoT polls only have two options to choose from. Bland. Or simply, previous poll creators aren't creative with polls. I think the school polls aren't connected to the category, unless you add them in. A difficult one would be favourite middle school captain and vice-captain. Since from each school they have the highest number of votes, I wonder who will dominate all. I think the really good polls have a variety of options to choose from as well as makes you think. Maybe you could add a poll tab to the homepage and visitors can constantly check out how many polls there are. Put all the polls into one category and people can vote on numerous polls in one page/category. Some of my poll ideas include: favourite middle school captain with vice-captain, best Valentine Kiss version, favourite high schooler, or polls from here:http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Character_Popularity_Polls. There are many good polls you can make. Just have to out some thought into it :) Chinkycandie (talk) 08:09, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Voted on the polls :D Chinkycandie (talk) 03:39, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I guess the current polls seem to be doing good. One night I check the polls, there was 86 people that voted for the captain one. The next night, it doubled! Chinkycandie (talk) 03:09, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I was quite surprised too. Now its a tie between Tezuka and Atobe. Its hard not to like such a male showboat or a stoic unemotional person. The vice-captain one is a bit biased. About 64% of votes goes to Sanada. For more votes, you got to advertise, like on facebook, youtube, and whatever other site you use. Speaking of youtube, I now have a youtube account but I only post Japanese music, from Prince of Tennis and Norimasa Fujisawa. That's all. I do barely anything on facebook these days. Chinkycandie (talk) 03:24, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Warning! It seems PoT Wikia is infected with invisible delete tags. Its infected character pages, episode pages, two users, techniques, and 6 music pages. Basically a third of the pages we have on this wikia. Sad really. On those pages it has like 6+ delete templates on the info box. I've fixed the music pages and the episode pages. Fixing techniques now. Its exhausting! Chinkycandie (talk) 07:31, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *Do you think someone messed with the javascript or css of the wikia? Looks like any template that requires a variable of some sort rejects it and posts the 'candidate for deletion' warning. Thanks for the heads up! Maybe AirGrimes can help once he gets back on. Bran bran626 (talk) 08:04, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *It's actually just any page that has an infobox template. Do you think you can move all available information from the infoboxes to a lower part of the page before deleting the template from box? Please and thank you. Character pages are taking even longer to fix than the other pages. :( ShikiKira (talk) 08:10, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *Especially with so many characters! I can help later today since it's already 1:12AM here. @__@ Thanks for picking up on these things; I'm surprised no one's made you an admin yet?? Bran bran626 (talk) 08:13, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks. It's the same time for me. Haha I only really picked up on it because I check the wikia each morning for info updates for my favorite characters or trolls on the pages I make. It's so annoying with wiki contributors. Chinkycandie should be made an admin too. She's noticed all the coding errors around the site. ShikiKira (talk) 08:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *Eh. I was made a Chat Moderator but I think thats kind of a useless position. Its sad how the admins are the ones who go on here like once a month and have edited less than 500 edits, excluding Airgrimes. Removing the info boxes only make character pages look weird. Every other page is okay. Chinkycandie (talk) *Yeah, the pages do look weird without them. Why the heck are they our admins if they don't even contribute? The founder is just as bad as them, minus Airgmes that is. He's probably the only one out of all the admins that is even keeping up with the series. ShikiKira (talk) 08:34, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *That is a question I would like to have answered. Chinkycandie (talk) 09:16, July 17, 2013 (UTC) HOORAY Hooray! I managed to save the infoboxes! Btw could you help me with undoing your edits since we could use the infoboxes again~~@~~ (talk) 15:04, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *What! How'd you do it? @_@ Bran bran626 (talk) 20:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *She deleted some of the extra stuff in the two sub templates for the infobox template. The cracker decided to add extra coding in there, but the changes were untraceable when we looked into the page's history. ShikiKira (talk) 21:00, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *=_= Someone must be jealous of the wikia... But thank you for thinking outside the box and finding the coding bug! With that lesson in mind, maybe we need to start locking templates now? Bran bran626 (talk) 21:06, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *I wish we could. I requested Airgames to lock the wikia months ago, but he wants to encourage more visitors to become contributors. We seriously need another admin on here. ShikiKira (talk) 21:37, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *If it gets down to it (in which AirGrimes doesn't respond/is inactive for 60+ days), you can actually request to become an admin here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests but I don't think AirGrimes would say no to you becoming an admin since you do a ton for the Wikia, so good luck if you're going for it! =) Bran bran626 (talk) 21:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *I wouldn't mind becoming an admin, but I seriously have no clue how they do any of the admin stuff. We'll see what Airgames says when I ask. Wish me luck. ShikiKira (talk) 21:47, July 17, 2013 (UTC) New Poll Idea Hmm. Current Polls seem to be doing well. Maybe in the beginning of October you can create a new one. I was thinking actually somewhere along the lines of "What is your favourite Best of U-17 Players single?" Something about NPoT but I don't think people know much about them as of yet. I've only uplaoded 4/9 of the singles on my youtube account and from what I can see, Get Chuuuuu by Syuji Tanegashima is the highest viewed song (from my whole channel) with the most likes. But if you were to create the poll, you could probably direct them as to where they can listen to them XD Chinkycandie (talk) 11:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC) *Whoops! Sorry I'm back from out of town ahhh I've tried making linked poll options but they don't work!?? An idea could be featuring the list of U-17 singles on the "Talk of the Town" section which is basically the highlight section of the main page, then maybe we could add the new poll a week after so everyone has a chance to listen to all the songs yeah yeah Bran bran626 (talk) 18:47, September 1, 2013 (UTC) This sounds like a neat idea man. Airgrimes (talk) 19:06, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha its about time we changed the talk of the town section. Been there for 12 months+. But I do like the idea of making it the talk of the town. It is new-ish but people have to be bothered to actually listen to the songs. I don't know much about polls so I can't help with the poll linking. Sorry :( Chinkycandie (talk) 01:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC) *Ah yeah it's cool, if we're gonna promote something it might as well be these tunes. I haven't heard any of the singles of than Irie's single, but that's probably because I have an Aiba Hiroki bias, hahaha. I'll keep looking for a way to link poll options unless you want to change the Talk of the Town. Bran bran626 (talk) 20:56, September 4, 2013 (UTC) *Hahahaha I'm still new to the whole homepage thing so I don't know much about changing/adding, I may as well learn. I've uploaded Yudai Yamato, Kazuya Tokugawa, and Syuji Tanegashima's singles on my youtube channel. Even though Tanegashima's my most popular video (out of the whole channel), I personally find Tokugawa's song more appealing. I like the music better. Lyrics are okay too. Original Karaoke (which I WILL upload like 3 months later XD) sounds a lot more better than Irie's and Tanegashima's. Chinkycandie (talk) 00:38, September 5, 2013 (UTC) *Yo yo yo you're gonna have to show me your Youtube channel since I'm kinda dumb on this wikia and I can't find the Youtube links if you put any. =A= I gotta prove you wrong somehow hahaha Aiba is just... ...yeah please get the links done asap before I start flailing. Bran bran626 (talk) 02:03, September 5, 2013 (UTC) *But, basically isn't the whole mainpage filled with templates? Well anyway I wanted to ask you something since your way better at coding than I am. I'm trying to change the color of the infoboxes to black and white so it'll match the wiki's theme. I tried doing this by using the HTML color codes, but unlike how the writing is now, I want the title of the infobox to be white while all the information is still black. Can you give any suggestions? ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 01:30, September 5, 2013 (UTC) *We were thinking about removing the training camp paragraphs from the Talk of the Town and substituting it with links to all the New Prince of Tennis singles since I'm not sure if people have heard about it, since I guess we're all itching to finally have a poll related to the sequel that started four years ago??? Of course we can always try removing some features from the main page and have two articles on it buttttt I dunnooo~ You're doing this on the template, right? Basically you find the word 'background' that doesn't have something that follows that says 'black', #000000, white, #FFFFFF etc., which you can deduce is probably some random html color like #D1BEF4. Since you want the background to be black, insert the HTML color code for black. As for the text, make another command, which kinda at this point the quoted line should look like style="background: #000000; 'insert a command to make the text-font white, which is usually '''color: #FFFFFF '''all in the meantime don't forget to add a semicolon to end the command. That's it for the header, but you might need to change each of the left column's colors too since those are plum-colored as well. (Hope I didn't make it complicated orz) Bran bran626 (talk) 02:03, September 5, 2013 (UTC) *http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9CMWfUEFPPJxIs8acDmQTg That's the link to my youtube account. Mainly PoT songs. Oh yeah, I like the remix to Irie's song more than the actual version :P Got some good beat. Some Norimasa Fujisawa songs as well. Gained 2000 views in 2.5 months! Good start :D Chinkycandie (talk) 05:06, September 5, 2013 (UTC) *So I updated the featured article/talk of the town. But its kind of made funny blank white spaces in return :( I wanted to get rid of the "added by Chinkycandie" from the photo too but I couldn't figure out how to do that. Chinkycandie (talk) 08:30, September 5, 2013 (UTC) *I'll get back to you once I listen to the songs, but as for the image credit removal, if a file code looks like ' ' you have to add a '|none command instead of the |thumb 'so it'll look like ' ''' and it should get rid of the grey credits! Bran bran626 (talk) 22:45, September 5, 2013 (UTC) *Okay. Thank you! You know so much about codes! Chinkycandie (talk) 00:52, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Infobox I managed to get the plum colored boxes to be black and the header. The problem is that when I make the header's text white all the other text turns white. Obviously white text on a white background can't be visible. Is there some other line of coding I'm missing? ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 01:08, September 13, 2013 (UTC) *which template are you editing? i don't really know how that works, but i think i made an infobox on here called 'Infobox1' and i'm pretty sure that coding's right, so you might want to look over that code until i can figure out what went wrong Bran bran626 (talk) 01:34, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Coding Issue Hey, Bran bran. I was just wondering if you could help me with a coding issue on my personal wiki? I have this music infobox template that I'm trying to use, but none of the input information stays on template (literally all informaton I add gets deleted) whenever I click done or publish.This is the template I'm talking about http://shikikira.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AMusic_Infobox. Would you mind taking a look at it? ShikiKira (talk) 01:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) *The problem was that the variable you used for the song/lyrics/artist etc. after you declared the name e.g. '''Artist part you needed to leave it to have its own line. Since the wikia doesn't let me write down the before and after: The solution worked when I tested so hopefully it works on your wikia! Bran bran626 (talk) 01:42, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I tried your solution, but it didn't help in making the template work. :( Do you know any way for the parameters to transfer over to the source code without having to manually do it? I found out during my tests today that none of the data I enter when using the template transfers over to the source code. So anything I try to add in visual, I can't see in source view nor does the information stay on the template. ShikiKira (talk) 03:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) *Ohhh is it because your template is using the after you name something because my info templates only have one (so in the above example after Artist you put two exclamations instead of one) you can look here and here for the places I tested the modified code~ I'm not amazing at code I'm learning too orz Bran bran626 (talk) 03:37, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure. The creator of the template gave me permission to use it on my wiki, but I found I had the same problem on the free-anime wiki (she's the founder of that wiki). Hopefully that will do the trick. Hey, at you're better at it than me. :) ShikiKira (talk) 03:46, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Nope, that didn't work either. ShikiKira (talk) 03:48, September 22, 2013 (UTC) *Bah, I don't think I could be anymore help then. :( You can copy my template to yours and tinker it from there since it works on my wikia, but unless it's a javascript conflict from your common.js or wikia.js that's a whole other problem. Bran bran626 (talk) 03:56, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Probably. I've asked another coder to help if it was that kind of problem. Thanks for trying, Bran. ShikiKira (talk) 04:04, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate Template Hey bran. I'm here with another coding problem :( So remember a few weeks ago I wanted to be affiliates. Well the template I made is working fine, but whenever I'm trying to put it on the homepage (under the blog template) all the other templates underneath it move to the right colomn. Care to play with it a bit until you could make it work? Here is the template. Btw I love what you've done on te tenimyu wiki. It looks almost better than the main one ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 17:11, September 22, 2013 (UTC) *"almost better" .....*chokes* Just kidding, just kidding! Sure I'll check on it Bran bran626 (talk) 17:12, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Polls I updated the PoT polls. Chinkycandie (talk) 11:05, November 7, 2013 (UTC) *Great! Thank you so much. Bran bran626 (talk) 23:41, November 7, 2013 (UTC)